Cheated
by KittySparkfrost
Summary: When Mosskit went to StarClan, how did she feel? A one-shot. I have recently added one of Mosskit's reuniting with Bluestar! Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Cheated

**This is a simple one-shot, please review, it would mean the world to me! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! **

* * *

Mosskit had never felt so cold before. Snuggling closer to Stonekit, she opened her left eye a crack. Bluefur had been gone for such a long time! All she could see was blinding, radiant white. _I don't like this game...I wish Bluefur had never brought us here. We can see Thrushpelt anytime without going into the forest where it's so, so cold..._Suddenly she saw a white figure in front of her. Could it be a RiverClan cat? Or a cat covered in snow? No. This cat had stars in her fur! The starry cat's tail beckoned Mosskit toward her.

"Stonekit, I see something..." Rasped Mosskit, summoning her last bit of strength. Her brother was smart, maybe he would know what the glowing figure was! Then she closed her eyes and gave in to the gloomy fog that was covering her vision.

* * *

When Mosskit woke up, she felt warm again. Soft fur caressed her gently, it made Mosskit feel safe, as nothing could ever go wrong again._ Bluefur must have taken us all back to the nursery. _She decided.

Only then did she open her eyes, expecting to see the bramble walls of the nursery and to feel the special silver pebble she always kept near her nest. But it wasn't there. There was a forest, and four tall trees. Nowhere in the ThunderClan Camp, that was for sure! More awake now, Mosskit tried standing, her legs wobbly, and she fell back down. Getting to her paws a second time, she was about to go and explore this strange new place when a snow-white tail stopped her, holding her back from the lush green woodland surrounding her.

"No, little one. Stay here, it's alright." A soft, caring voice murmured, in a voice that sounded like tinkling bells-not at all like Bluefur lower, louder tone. More confused than ever, Mosskit turned around and looked up at the voice's owner. There sat a bright white she-cat with stars in her fur, the color of the endless snow. The same one she had seen while she was with Mistykit and Stonekit in the forest.

"W-who are you? Where's Bluefur?" Mosskit was more awake than ever now, and scared. What if a RiverClan warrior had caught her?

"I am Snowfur, a StarClan cat. Bluefur is not here now-you are in another life. But you will be able to see her, sometimes."

"What do you mean?" The kit's voice trembled, although deep down in the corner of her heart she knew.

Snowfur's tail stroked Mosskit's flank gently. "You are in StarClan, little one. The cold was too much for you."

Mosskit jumped up, pushing Snowfur back. "What? I can't be dead! I can't be!" She wailed. "I want Mistykit and Stonekit! I want Bluefur's milk!" Mosskit had never felt so alone before, even in the cold snow.

"I am Bluefur's sister-Snowfur. I had a kit when I died, and I still have milk. I'll take care of you."

Mosskit began to calm down a tiny bit. "Was your kit Whitestorm?" She asked, curiosity flooding into her. She had heard Bluefur speak of the young warrior she had taken care of as a close relative.

"Yes." Was the StarClan warrior's only reply, a thick sadness-and something else-coating her meow.

Suddenly Mosskit caught a glimpse of her now-translucent pelt. "Stars!" She gasped. The dazzling white beams were scattered over her gray-and-white pelt.

"Yes, all true warriors of StarClan have them." The older cat stifled an amused purr.

Mosskit felt a tiny ray of hope stream through the dark storm clouds covering her world.

"Would you like to see your mother now?" Snowfur asked.

The starry she-kit nodded vigorously. "Would I ever!" The idea made her pelt tingle.

Nodding, Snowfur flicked her tail gently. "Follow me closely, now." She began padding through the woods at a brisk pace, but slow enough for Mosskit to follow easily.

As they padded through the strange new territory of StarClan, Mosskit marveled at what she was seeing. A silver she-cat was fishing at a stream, and she saw two other toms sharing a rabbit. Butterflies fluttered overhead. _Prey seems so plentiful here! _

Suddenly Snowfur came to an abrupt halt. "Look in the Pool of Stars now, Little One."

Stepping forward, Mosskit gazed in to a shiny puddle of water. "It's just a puddle!" Scoffed Mosskit, unimpressed. _How mouse-brained does she think I am? I _have _seen rain before. _

A purr rumbled in Snowfur's throat. "Look closer."

Rolling her eyes, Mosskit tried again, gazing into the pool for what seemed like moons. Suddenly a blue-gray warrior appeared. _Bluefur!_

Mosskit watched the pool, transfixed, as Bluefur padded into the ThunderClan camp. No warrior appeared to be up. Her mother began digging a hole in the side of the nursery vigorously. After the hole was about big enough to fit three warriors through, she stepped back and breathed in, merely standing there holding her breath in for several moments. Finally she opened her jaws. "A fox! A fox has stolen my kits!"

Mosskit tore her gaze away. "A fox got Mistykit and Stonekit?" She cried in anguish. _It can't be true! _

Snowfur shook her head. "No, they are fine...in RiverClan. If they were dead, they would be here with you."

_Dead. _The word hit Mosskit like the Moss-ball Mistykit liked to throw at her. It barely mattered that Mistykit and Stonekit were being raised in RiverClan. She was dead. Never would her apprentice ceremony occur, never would she discover her warrior name. She was isolated, forever half a moon old, forever the same size. It made her feel cheated of life. "I hate it here! I'm stuck the same age forever and I'll never be a warrior!" She cried. "I want to go back! Live with Bluefur and Mistykit and Stonekit-not with stinky RiverClan or _this_ place!"

Snowfur seemed taken aback, but replied after a short silence, "You know you can't go back."

Mosskit turned away and began running away, as fast as her short legs would take her. Maybe if she ran long enough she would fall back into the clan where she belonged.

Suddenly a big, broad brown tom stepped in front of her, blocking her exit and forcing her to skid to a stop. "What are you doing here, so far away from a mother?" He asked, cocking his head. "You're Mosskit, right?"

Mosskit stuck out her chin in defiance. "So what if I am? And I like to explore things on my own. This is StarClan-surely nothing dangerous lives here?"

Before the tom could reply, Snowfur dashed up, panting. "Oh Pinestar! Thank goodness you found Mosskit. She ran away."

Pinestar nodded. "Quite feisty, isn't she?" He asked, his eyes glinting like he knew something she didn't.

Snowfur nodded. "Mosskit, we need to talk. Thank you again, Pinestar! I'll meet you at the Fallen Tree before sunset." Swiftly she picked up the she-kit by the scruff, not leaving the kit no time to protest. _Why me? Why not some stinky ShadowClan kit? _

After a minute, they reached a secluded spot near the river. For some reason, its rushing calmed her. Snowfur set her down, and then Mosskit had a strange urge she couldn't control. Tensing her muscles, Mosskit ran forward, plunging into the river. She didn't know why she did it.

Moments later, Mosskit was sputtering in the rushing water, her paws desperately flailing among the icy waves that were pulling her in. "Snowfur!" She coughed in desperation.

Snowfur dived forward, quicker than a WindClan warrior, and snatched Mosskit out of the river. "What were you possible thinking?" Questioned Snowfur, her meow terse but not angry.

Mosskit shrank deep into her pelt. "I don't know...I'm sorry." _How could I have done something so stupid? _She wondered.

In between licks, Snowfur raised her head. "Are you ready to listen to what I have to say?"

Mosskit nodded her tiny head vigorously.

Snowfur paused her licking, and laid down. "Curl up beside me-it will keep you warm. There is no sickness in StarClan, but there is cold." Once Mosskit had done so, Snowfur continued, her voice even. "It is true, you are in StarClan. Rare is it that we send a kit back, or any cat, for that matter. And you will be grieved by your clan-mates-" There was a strange break in Snowfur's voice. "Up here, though, you will experience pleasure as well. You will be able to find good hunting and shelter no matter what time of year, and you will see your clan-mates still."

Lifting her head, Mosskit asked plaintively, "Are there other kits here?"

Snowfur licked Mosskit's muzzle twice more. "Sadly, dozens of kits have been taken away, some much sooner than you, just at birth, some just before they became apprentices."

"That's so sad!" Cried the gray-and-white kit.

"Yes." Nodded Snowfur gravely. Then she added on, a bit more cheer in her voice, "Would you like to meet two of those kits? They're just a little bit older then you, and only died a few moons ago, as well."

There was that awful word again. Dead. It made her quiver. Pushing the thought away, she turned to Snowfur. "Yes, please!"

Following Snowfur once more, the twosome traveled at a brisk pace, Mosskit giving an occasional bounce. They passed a windy, open area, and a shady alcove full of pine trees. Finally they arrived at a place where a stream flowed, smaller than the one Mosskit had fallen into.

"Splashkit! Morningkit! We have a new friend!" A black tom and a silver tabby she-cat tumbled out of the nursery. Their gaze fell on Mosskit.

"Hi, I'm Splashkit!" The tom called.

Softer, the other kit lifted her chin. "My name is Morningkit. We're from RiverClan."

Unsure, Mosskit looked up at her adoptive mother. Snowfur gave an encouraging nod. "Go on."

Stepping forward, she called out in return, "I am Mosskit, from ThunderClan."

"Great! Want to play?"

"Of course!" Mosskit jumped forward. This reminded her so much of Mistykit and Stonekit. As she struggled to catch the moss-ball Morningkit had tossed to her, she finally felt happy and complete. _Everything will be alright. _

* * *

**Plushies of either Jayfeather, Tigerstar, or Silverstream if you review! And by the way, Morningkit and Splashkit are actually real kits! Go to Graypool's family tree on Warrior Cats Wiki. **


	2. Part Two-Reunited

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers! It means a lot to me that you review. You all made this sequel possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will (sadly) own Warriors. Erin Hunter owns them.**

* * *

Under the open sky, Mosskit heard the stream flowing, like always. The rustle of the Sturdy Maple calmed her, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Her belly felt as though it had a stone in it. Maybe she had a stomachache. If this was the case, she knew she ought to see Spottedleaf. She could almost hear the tortoiseshell medicine cat now. _Oh Mosskit. Only you would find a way to get a bellyache in a place where there is little sickness! _

Creeping forward, suddenly Mosskit heard a voice...two...no, three voices.

"It will be time."

"But will she rise up? She is so weak!"

"She must find a way." Mosskit recognized that voice as Snowfur's. "She has faith."

"But is her belief enough?" The second voice asked again.

Mosskit set out, at a jog. Following the voices through the night, she felt as though she were on some sort of important warrior mission. Bursting into the clearing through a bramble bush that tugged her pelt, she saw the four warriors. One was Snowfur, another was a cat she had come to know as Moonflower. The third was a dark, dappled tom called Redtail. The fourth cat with thick gray fur, however, was unrecognizable to the kit.

"Mosskit!" Snowfur cried sharply. "What in the name of Thunderstar are you doing up this late?" She glanced up at the sky. "It's well passed moonhigh!"

Mosskit looked at her white paws. "I'm sorry, Snowfur. But I have a strange feeling in my belly. I was going to look for Spottedleaf-to give me a juniper berry. But then I heard your voices, so I followed you here." Realizing she had burst in on something personal, she asked in a small voice, "What's going on?"

Snowfur padded forward. "Oh Mosskit, nothing you should be terribly concerned about. Don't worry about a thing." Snowfur gave the tiny kit a lick on the muzzle. "Some-cat is going to StarClan, that's all." She let out a purr, but it sounded forced.

The kit looked up at Snowfur. "Which cat?" She plucked at the ground with a claw anxiously.

Snowfur looked at her paws for a minute before Moonflower spoke up. "Tell her, Mosskit. She'll know soon enough, anyway." The older warrior's kind eyes shone with wisdom.

The adoptive mother to Mosskit heaved a sigh, as though this was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. "The warrior coming to StarClan is your mother...Bluestar. By this time tomorrow, she will be with us."

Mosskit wasn't sure how to react. "Bluestar? That's great! Now I'll be able to see her close up...and talk to her!" Then her heart sank. "But that mean's she'll have died...too." Now two strong emotions were battling in Mosskit's head, making it difficult for the kit.

Snowfur heaved a sigh. "Now, back to bed, Mosskit. I'll be along in a bit." Her meow was coated with sorrow.

"But Snowfur..."

"Listen to your mother, kit." Rumbled the shaggy gray warrior.

Mosskit didn't like the look of that cat. Nodding, she began scurrying back to the nursery. Behind her, she heard Moonflower let out a snort of disgust. "You didn't have to frighten her, Yellowfang."

_Yellowfang. _Mosskit tucked the name away in her mind as she continued down the pathway. Suddenly, an idea struck her. Sneaking back up the trail, Mosskit darted in a thorn-bush, careful to avoid the thorns. Its location was perfect: far away enough so they (hopefully) couldn't smell her, but close enough so that she could hear them.

"I don't know what to do about Mosskit-I don't want to grieve her, but I don' think she understands how important this event is!"

Yellowfang's scratchy voice came up again. "You can't expect her to-she's just a kit. To her, this is just a chance to reunite with her mother."

"You three queens aren't focusing on what's important. Mosskit will sort herself out with Bluestar. But there are other issues at stake, too. We know no other cats will die from the dog pack, but we don't know how they will react to Firestar's leadership. Or how _he _will react to it." Redtail insisted. Mosskit could hear his voice crawling with intense frustration.

"We already had this sorted out." Hissed Yellowfang, a note of impatience crawling into her voice. "They must accept him-or they will die."

The kit could hear some cat standing up. "You three sort this out-I best go check on Mosskit. She's probably hiding in the bushes." The affectionate meow of the snow white warrior rang out. Mosskit slowly crawled back out of the thorn-bush, pelt bristling with indignation. _They talk about me as though I'm stupid! Even _I _know the "_Fire alone will save the clan" _prophecy! _Annoyed, she knew she had to get back to the nursery.

Scurrying on, she only looked at the ground, putting her paws forward. Suddenly she bumped into something. Looking up, she saw the big white paws of Snowfur. "Mosskit!" Scolded Snowfur briskly. "You should know better than to spy! Into your nest, now. Tomorrow will be a big day for you."

Knowing better than to argue, Mosskit trudged in the nursery, tail drooping.

* * *

The next dawn was a brilliant, shining one that made Mosskit's pelt tingle. She awoke to the sounds of Blackkit and Morningkit playing outside the nursery. The tiny WindClan kit with a black pelt had died just moons ago, joining Mosskit and her friends. Mosskit noticed Splashkit was still sleeping, curled up in a ball. Prodding Splashkit with her paw, Mosskit called. "Wake up, slow slug! It's dawn!"

Splashkit lifted his head sleepily, green eyes filled with confusion. "Wha? Mosskit, I was having this really great dream, and I almost caught this fat mouse!" He grumbled.

Mosskit let out a purr of amusement. "I'm going to play. You can sleep in, if you want." Despite last night's events, the gray and white kit wasn't at all tired. She felt filled with energy. Without waiting for a reply, Mosskit bounced out of the snug nursery and into the open area. Looking around, she didn't see any cats, nor hear the voices she had heard only a moment ago. "Hello? Morningkit? Blackkit? Where-" Her call was cut off as two furry shaped toppled on top of her. "Surprise attack!" Cried Blackkit.

Mosskit gasped for breath. "No fair!"

"A good warrior must be ready for anything!" Replied Morningkit teasingly.

"Oh get _off, _you great lump!" Mosskit let out a _mrrow _of amusement as she played with her friends, unaware of the time ticking away.

* * *

As the sun set in the sky, Mosskit rolled on her back, stretching her paws after a long nap. She wanted to see Bluestar! Why was she taking so long? Instantly Mosskit felt guilty after thinking the words. _She's a noble warrior-she deserves to live for as long as she can! _

A heartbeat later, Moonflower bounded up to Mosskit with great strides. "Mosskit! Come with me! Bluestar's time has come!"

Mosskit trotted quickly alongside Moonflower, through the hunting grounds that were now her home. The gentle breeze ruffled her pelt and refreshed her. She felt a tingle of excitement tingle her pelt-she understood that a cat joining StarClan was a bad thing, but she couldn't wait to see Bluestar face to face after all this time. Besides that, she had never been at the special ceremony where a few chosen cats welcomed the dying cat into StarClan.

Soon they arrived in the Portal of Stars: the place in StarClan where cats entered StarClan, or StarClan cats went down to the ground to send visions. Mosskit noticed that Snowfur, Thrushpelt, Oakfur, and an apprentice called Sweetpaw was there, as well as a gray warrior named Stormtail. An old tom called Goosefeather sat farther to the back.

"Sit down on the edge now, little one." Whispered Moonflower. "But be careful."

Then, in the blink of an eye, a great breeze stirred up. Mosskit, peering into the portal, could see four cats. Two with blue-gray pelts, another one with a pelt the color of flame. The words were faint, Mosskit could barely make them out.

"We forgive you, Bluestar."

"Yes, we forgive you."

The breeze was at its strongest now, a swirling wind. It faded out the rest of the words. "Moonflower!" Whimpered Mosskit. "What's happening?"

Moonflower pressed Mosskit closer, wrapping her tail around the kit. "It's just the winds. Nothing to fear."

Mosskit watched, eyes wide, as Snowfur jumped in the entrance to the Clans.

"She's going to fetch Bluestar." Moonflower whispered.

Suddenly a swirl of blinding light appeared in the midst of everything, shooting up from the portal. Once the dust cleared, a muscular, blue-furred cat lay in the center, with Snowfur tail-lengths away. Her eyes were glassy, although she wasn't unconscious like Mosskit herself had been.

Before any cat could stop her, Mosskit rushed forward to her mother's side. "Bluestar! Bluestar! It's Mosskit!" She licked her mother's muzzle gently.

Bluestar's eyes opened slowly, then all at once. "ThunderClan! Fireheart!" She jumped to her paws, then seemed to realize what had happened. "I'm...in StarClan." her voice was almost a whisper. Then her eyes fell on the bundle at her feet. "Mosskit! My precious daughter!"

Turning away for a few moments, she looked around. "Moonflower...Snowfur...Thrushpelt...Sweetpaw!" She murmured as her vision swept the warriors of StarClan surrounding her.

After several hours of greetings and sharing tounges, Mosskit found herself alone with Snowfur and Bluestar. "Thank you for taking care of her." Bluestar's voice had the quiet authority of a leader's to it.

Snowfur nodded. "She is a wonderful kit...reminds me so much of Whitestorm."

Then Bluestar shut her eyes. "But my Clan...my glorious clan. What state did I lead them into?"

Snowfur nuzzled her sister. "You were a good, strong leader. Firestar will take care of them now."

Bluestar seemed comforted by this thought. "Yes...Firestar will lead them to glory once more." Then she let out a relived sigh. "And I am alone with two of the cats I love the most." Her tail wrapped around Mosskit.

The little kit let out a sigh of contentment. Everything was perfect, absolutely right, once more.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I've decided not to do the reuniting with Stonefur-two is enough. I hope you enjoyed this story half as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I know, cats don't know what portals are-at least it's never mentioned. But I couldn't think of another word to describe is. ^-^ **


End file.
